Mixing Business with Pleasure
by thegetaway
Summary: Misao works for the loved and respected..ice block bastard, as in her terms. Her fiery attitudes unknowingly wins over the heart of her boss known for being the most untalking person in the world..exception to mutes. What crazy hell am I putting your peop
1. Green with Envy

A/N: Hello! I have made a comeback with a brand new ficcie! I am sitting here in front of this computer with my dear barney doll. *snuggles* ^___^ Wells..I am trying to get our faster internet up and running...damn site..anyways...lemme introduce you to Mixing Pleasure with Business.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Do you honestly think I have a shot at it???  
  
******************************************  
  
*tap tap* *tap tap*  
  
"Like I was saying the local markets in the Shinomori plaza have been at a all time high.."  
  
*tap tap*  
  
The young spirited women closed her eyes as she counted to three inside her head. She finally opened her glorious pools of sea green and continued on with her presentation.  
  
"The technology section.."  
  
"Eh hem.." A man shrouded in shadows at the edge of the desk interrupted the girl once again.  
  
Omasu looked at her younger cousin in fear. Makimachi Misao did not appreciate being interrupted twice, even if the person was her boss.  
  
Once again Misao closed her eyes making the brilliant color of her eyes disappear like lights. She clenched her teeth and was forced to question him.  
  
"Yes..Shinomori-san." Contempt was written across her face.  
  
"I don't think a presentation about our booming business should be talked over everytime we have a meeting..Makimachi-san."  
  
Aoshi stuck his head out from the shadows and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
Ice blue eyes clashed with the burning anger of Misao. 'Ooooh.....' Omasu cringed on the inside. As did Shiro, Kuro, Okon, and all other members located in the meeting room.  
  
"Shinomori-san, I must insist on going on with my presentation this morning, even if you don't agree. This is my job and I do not intend to lose it because of you."  
  
Everyone's mouth gaped open in shock, including Aoshi Shinomori's, except that he covered it up pretty well...  
  
"Like I was saying, before being interrupted..." Misao looked straight at her boss while she said that.  
  
"The technology section has to be bigger from now on..with all the new types of cameras, t.v.s, and computers that are coming in."  
  
Aoshi crushed himself back into his mushy chair as he sighed in defeat.  
  
'That was something new...' *********************************************** "MISAO! Do you know what could've happened in there?! You could have gotten fired!!!" Omasu blew up in her face with concern.  
  
During that, all members of their committee were congratulating her as they filed out of the meeting room.  
  
"Makimachi-san, you surprise us once again."  
  
"Why thank you Imamoto-san." Misao cordially shook his hand and bowed to him.  
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME???!???" Omasu was proud of her no doubt, but she did almost get herself fired...  
  
"Look Omasu. All snobby rich kids need to be taught a lesson. The world does not revolve around them you know!"  
  
"Misao-dono, does that mean I go under that category too?"  
  
Misao swung around as she recognized her name being called, to face one of her best friends, Himura Kenshin. Okay. So maybe he wasn't very ordinary, he was the heir of Hiko Seijurou's company..  
  
"HIMURA!!! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the company?" She exclaimed as she squeezed the man in a loving embrace.  
  
"Actually. It's lunch time and I was wanting to see if you could go with me... and to see if you approve of a young woman I'm smitten by..." Himura blushed as he whispered the last comment to Misao.  
  
She was all smiles. Misao shook her head. "I Would love to!"  
  
Shinomori Aoshi watched from behind the doorway as she saw the bubbly girl walk down with his company's biggest rival and enemy.  
  
"Hannya..I want you to follow her." Aoshi spoke to his colleague in the shadows.  
  
"Is there any particular reason.."  
  
"Just do it."  
  
If Hannya didn't wear that mask, Aoshi would've surely seen that smile..  
  
******************************************************  
  
A/N: Haha. That's a little taste for ya guys. Hope you enjoyed. Tell me if you like them or not. IN REVIEWS!!!! *nudge nudge* *wink wink* *Shuffle shuffle* *kick kick* ^_______^;; Review ONEGAI!!!! ARIGATO!!!! SAYONARA MINNA-SAN! JA~ NE~! 


	2. Taking Matters into Your Own Hands

A/N: ROAR~!!! looks around hee...everyones here....oh...LET'S GET STARTED! EVERYBODY READY TO RUMBL- Okay. Over that spontaneous moment thingie..FIRST I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE REVIEWERS! You people are my inspiration. *sniffle*  
  
Kay-san1: Haha. I am not very sure that it will turn into a hentai story. HAHA. ^_^;;  
  
Zackire: Oh yes. Aoshi is very jealous of Himura. Hmmm..I wonder how Misao would act to that!  
  
Akira2723: Thank you so much for liking my fics! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Star-crystals: HEHE! THANK YOU! I'll try to! You know what? YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND...I still don't get that saying...  
  
Leila Jenkens: *speaks in emigrant accent too* Why sank you! I lub you~  
  
Geckogirl33: hehe. Thank you for your encouragement~!!!  
  
Wackoramaco87: hehe. I'm happy that you clicked on it too. Do ya think I went a little over board with the language in the summary.....? Nah...^___^  
  
Silver Miko: OMG! Hyperventilating...EEEE! You are my idol! AGH! Hehehhehe. Thank you for reviewing! I love your fics. *runs in circles until she crashes in to the pole* and urm..i'm kind of underage to be writing lemons. ^^;  
  
Indigochipmunk: yeah...it took me awhile to come up with this storyline. Haha. When I think about it...it seems kind of stupid...no?  
  
Len: EEE! I KNOW! I will try to make the chapters longer I promise. I was just testing out the story and am very happy that it got so much feedback! WHEE~  
  
Adorakabl3: HI! I haven't talked to you for awhile on AIM! (copyright... ^^;) UPDATE TEEN RUROUNI! Is that what it's called..Gomen REALLY BAD if I got it wrong..I'm slightly not very bright up there.*points to her head*  
  
Disclaimer: Agh..I TOLD YOU BEFORE A COUPLE MILLION TIMES. I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! I TELL YOU! NOW GET OFF MY LAWN!  
  
"So Himura! Who is this one you've been smitten by?" Misao smiled as her favorite redhead blushed a scarlet color.  
  
"Anou...Kaoru Kamiya..." Her smile widened even more (if possible) as he proceeded to blush more.  
  
"So are we gonna keep her waiting or what? LET'S GO! "Misao dragged Kenshin down the street as passerbyers looked on and just walked by the friends.  
  
"Orororororororororororororororororororororo.."  
  
*click click*  
  
"Okashira, it seems as if they are very close and they're going to the Akebeko, only as fri-"  
  
"Follor them to any extent possible do you understand?! I want to see what the hell she's doing with that man!"  
  
*click ring tone-----*  
  
Hannya smiled behind his mask as he could feels his Okashira's anger even though the phone.  
  
'This gets more interesting every minute...'  
  
"The nerve of that woman. She first tells me off then she leaves me for Ke—Whoa..that just did not come out of my mouth. Ugh...." Aoshi leaned back in his chair and massaged his temples. 'This girl is too confusing...' Then his wonderful eyes of green grey opened as he thought of something. Aoshi got up from his chair and walked over to the coat hanger next to his door. He put on his trademark white trenchcoat (AN: *drool*) 'I'm going over there right now... taking matters into my own hands seems good.'  
  
As he walked out the doors he waved to his shocked secretary.  
  
"Konnichiwa. Hajimemashite." A young and vibrant girl with coal colored hair and bright blue eyes looked at Himura and Misao beside him. 'She's the one for Himura. There's a definite gleam in her eyes everytime she looks at him.'  
  
"I'm Makimachi Misao! And please Kaoru-San, drop the formalities. You've got to be bright to capture Himura's attention. Show it a little." Misao draped her arm around Kenshin and gave him them a bright smile. "Well Misao. I was wondering if it's not to rude to ask. Where you and Kenshin ever...."  
  
Misao and Himura big eyed looked at eachother and said "ORO?!"  
  
They jumped away from eachother and shook their heads violently. "NO WAY IN HELL!" Misao managed to screech out!  
  
"We're just the best of friends!" Misao frantically smiled and nodded, Kenshin following suit.  
  
Kaoru laughed and motioned for them to enter the restaurant. When they got to the lobby, they were greeted with a beautiful sight. This was an expensive place and Misao didn't know what an "expensive" place looked like.  
  
She was just the ordinary hard-working girl just trying to pay the bills and put food in her spinach.  
  
A beautiful garden scene complete with a waterfull was located in the lobby. Beautiful and exotiv animals hung from cages and were in closed off areas.  
  
"Eh..Misao?" Kaoru and Kenshin called to the awed girl. Misao snapped out of her trance and wiped the drool from her gaping mouth.  
  
She looked at the couple and used her common sense. "Ummm..I need to go do the thing at the place eh..where I have to be right now..."  
  
Misao sweatdropped and crossed her fingers at her futile attempt to commit the crime of lying.  
  
"Well, I guess that you'll have to be going then." Kenshin replied with a smile. Kaoru on the other hand walked over to Misao and whispered in her ear.  
  
"You're a bad liar." Misao turned red at that comment and almost ran out the door.  
  
"SAYONARA MINNA!" She rushed right out the door and slammed the door into the person waiting outside. "OMG! GOMEN, gomen gomen gomen gomen,"  
  
She looked up to see her ice block bastard of a boss sporting a bloody nose and really nice looking pants on his firm as-.  
  
'Ooooooooooo....' She cringed on the inside.  
  
"Great job Makimachi! You gave me a bloody nose!" The older man held his nose and spoke to her in an indignant but nasaly tone.  
  
"Everyone out on the street can see that jackass. Besides what were you doing right outside of the damn door oh great smart one?!" Misao yelled back at him. She got out her handkerchief and handed it to him.  
  
"Now use this and shut up. You whine like a baby." For the second time that day, Aoshi got shut down AGAIN and just quietly did as she instructed.  
  
Misao went out on the curb and flagged down a taxi. She pushed him towards the cab and shoved him into the car.  
  
"I expect my handkerchif back, no BLOOD on it! See ya tomorrow boss!"  
  
Before he could retort, she slammed the door on him and sent the cab going. She rolled her eyes and started her long journey back to her wonderous, beautiful, and spacious, 1 room , 1 bathroom apartment. (AN: Don't fight the sarcasm!)  
  
Once again this scene was observed by not only one pair of eyes, but another as well..  
  
A/N: HAHA! FINISHED! So..what are you reading this for?! REVIEW! Remember..they make me HAPPY! ^___^ PLEASE REVIEW! That'll be like hit and run! -_-;; Ergh.. 


	3. Out Clubbing

A/N: WHOOT WHOOT! This is probably the fic where I've updated the fastest. YAY!! Clap clap CLAP!!!! ^_^ Okay..I'm not gonna keep you waiting this time! I present to you, MIXING BUSINESS WITH PLEASURE CHAPTER 3!!!!  
  
p.s. SILVER MIKO REVIEWED ME AGAIN! WOWIES~~  
  
Disclaimer: Say it with me. Do not own. Will NEVER own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whoo~! That was a long walk." Misao slammed the door to her apartment and proceeded to take off her pinstriped jacket.  
  
She walked over to her kitchen counter top and looked at her answering machine.  
  
'Hmmm...2 messages..' Misao pushed the magic button and walked over to her stovetop as the answering machine tape ran.  
  
"HEY MISAO!" Misao snorted as she heard her friend's voice come over the phone speakers.  
  
"It's me SANO! Just wanted to see if you'd like to come partying with us tonight on yes a business night." She smiled as she listened to her friend's mock serious tone.  
  
"We'll pick you up at around seven o'clock!" Misao glanced to her clock and saw that it was five. 'I should start getting ready...'  
  
She awaited the next message, but it never came. 'Damn telemarketers...' Misao made herself a quick meal of fried dumplings (a/n YUM!!! Okay..back to the show...) and ate them hastily. She made her way to her room closet and picked out a pretty denim miniskirt and teal camisole. To set off the whole thing, she picked out a white dress jacket as well.  
  
'Perfect.' She advanced to put on some makeup and do her hair. Misao never really liked a lot of makeup so she only put on some liquid eyeliner and peachy lipglos. (a/n YUMM! Peaches...but its not the season yet...*pouts*)  
  
then she put her hair in a high ponytail and only braided parts of the pony. Misao finished it by putting a blue suede cord around her neck.  
  
*knock knock* (a/n Ah..shut up..I don't know what sound the damn door makes..)  
  
Misao smiled at the sound of her friends' knocks and walked over to her door. Sano and his girlfriend, Megumi Takani stood at the door with clothes that were ready to kill. She welcomed them in and took Megumi into her room.  
  
"I need help picking out shoes..." Misao grinned and explained. With expertise and precision, megumi picked out a pair of high heeled white sandals that were to be laced up to the middle of her calf.  
  
She soon put them on and walked into the living room. Sano whistled at Misao, receiving a smack from both woman, as they continued to make their way to Club MoonShine. (a/n HAHA. Moon shine. HeheheheYou know a butt. MOONER?! Ah never mind...)  
  
It was a good ting they were regulars because the line to get in was LONG~. People and strangers grumbled and complained as the trio got in quicker than they did.  
  
Flashing strobe lights and upbeat fast music met their senses as they walked into one of Japan's greatest clubs. Immediately they were greeted by Kenshin and Kaoru, both dressed impeccably well.  
  
Misao smiled in recognition and walked over to them. "You just get here?" Kaoru asked the pretty girl.  
  
"Yeah! Having fun?" Kaoru and Kenshin blushed as they looked at eachother. "We guess so!"  
  
Sano saved his friend by saying, "Let's go show these people how its done!" He dragged Megumi out onto the dancefloor as did Kaoru did with Kenshin.  
  
Left alone Misao also boldly went onto the dance floor. First she closed her eyes and felt the beat of the fast paced song of Ayumi Hamasaki's Evolution. She then started swaying her hips and started dancing her moves. ^_^  
  
Men were hypnotized by Misao, repetitively trying to dance with her or offering her drinks, which she declined.  
  
After some craxy dancing and the rendition of the chicken dance, a slow song came on. Immediately couples everywhere got together and started slow dancing.  
  
Misao sighed at the duos everywhere and walked over to the bar.  
  
"A Sprite please." Misao said to the bartender.  
  
"So Miss, what is a beautiful young lady doing by herself on a night as young as this?" Misao grinned at the bartender and replied.  
  
"I really don't know." As the bartender and she were having a conversation, a tall man in black had sidled up to her and ordered a sprite with vodka.  
  
He wore black dress pants and a black button up shirt with three buttons loose. *drool*  
  
"So what brings you here Makimachi?"  
  
Misao's eyes shot open. She knew that arrogant voice anywhere.  
  
"Ice block bastard..." she whisperd.  
  
Aoshi heard this and chuckled himself.  
  
"So infamous Makimachi has no boyfriend?"  
  
"No I don't, now go bother some slut that wants your money, boss." She swished around the cherry in her Sprite as she drawled on to the bartender.  
  
She gave him a smile and laid her head down on the ocunter.  
  
Aoshi's eyes softened a little and grabbed her hand on instinct. The spirited young woman's eyes shot open once more as she found herself being dragged over to where couoples were dancing to Story of the Year's Anthem of Our Dying Day.  
  
His long arms wrapped around her petite waist as her eyes were still wide open from the shock.  
  
Impulsively, she wrapped her arms around his hips and aid her head against his broad chest.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
Misao asked him through closed eyes.  
  
Aoshi at a lost of words could not say anything polite and spit out the most absurd thing ever.  
  
"I felt bad for you Makimachi. I wanted for you to be in the arms of a man's at lest once in your life, because that would be the first and last for you."  
  
He silently regretted those words as soon as Misao looked up at him with hateful eyes filled with unshed tears.  
  
"I should have known, all bastards like you are alike." Misao quickly pulled away from and walked away, not risking a weak moment in front of...him.  
  
Sano and Kenshin who had been watching the scene from afar looked at eachother with worried eyes. Sano being the brazen one, quickly left Megumi to have a "word" with the young Shinomori Corp's owner.  
  
"Hey what'd you do to Misao?! She wouldn't just walk out without telling us you know."  
  
Sano's loud voice had stopped all dancing as people looked over to see the commotion.  
  
Kenshin stopped Sano from picking a fight as all four people ran out the door after Misao.  
  
Aoshi slightly confused just walked over to the exit and walked outside looking for Misao as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stupid bastards with money think they have the right to play with me." Misao ran as fast as she could in her high heels as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
She flagged down a cab at the curb and climbed in. "Sakura lane please." She said without smelling the distinct stench of sake coming from the driver.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!"  
  
Sano, Megumi, Kenshin, and Kaoru had split up and was frantically searching the sidewalk for their friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
Aoshi had seen her get in the cab and decided to follor and apologize to her...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"here we are miss." The dirty looking cab driver announced to the sad girl clad in only a short skirt and thin upper layers.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I have no money. I'm so sorry!"  
  
"I guess you have to pay me in other ways then little koneko." The driver licked his fat crusty lips and reached for Misao's legs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oshi was currently fuming inside his BMW, cursing the damned cab driver that stopped so abruptively. His eyes widened as he heard a high pitched scream coming form the taxi.  
  
"Misao!"  
  
~*******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************** **************~  
  
A/N: AHA! CLIFFIE~~~!!! Hehehehe..aren't I evil...*people nod their heads* Hey you aren't really supposed to nod!!! Ah well..So didja like the shitty music? No? Well deal with it. ^_^ Just kidding. I just liked those songs...is it a crime to like songs??????? Well..I'll probably update next week or earlier..I hope so anyway. So Don't just read and not review! That's like a hit and run!  
  
5-0 5-0 5-0!!! Haha. JA~~ 


	4. Aoshi To the RESCUE

A.N: Hi people. I'm hoping that I won't have to be dodging things right now. I know I haven't really been updating a lot. I AM REALLY~ SORRY! CAT6 testing starts tomorrow so I'm starting this chapter right now. Well I won't keep you waiting. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Once more with feeling. I WILL NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER~!!! Own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Disclaimer for Silver Miko and Shin: Aoshi in leather/naked belongs to Silver Miko and Shin. They thought of it first so its theirs!  
  
Shout out to...: KEITO-CHAN! TALK MORE ON AIM! PWEASE! (this is a personal ad for her) READ BAD FOR YOU! GARUNTEED LLOOOOOOOOOTS OF PEOPLE WILL ENJOY AOSHI AS THE BAD BOY. (drool)  
  
Silver Miko: Mark is ALLL yours. I'm just happy with Tom. ^___^  
  
AnimePerfect: You and me..too weird for words! Keep updating missie. Lots of people enjoy your work!  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"MISAO!"  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"Please don't do this!" Misao screamed at the man reaching for her legs.  
  
She sobbed as she slapped away his hands and slid to one side of the car, farthest away from the monster.  
  
"Don't make this harder than it is dear! You know you want me!" The grungy taxi driver yelled out in exasperation. (is that a word??)  
  
For one fleeting moment, Misao forgot all fear and with sharp eyes she looked him up and down. From those crusty lips with little black beady eyes, to the dirty patched up sweatshirt and pants that were like 20 sizes too small for him??? HELL NO SHE DIDN'T WANT HIM!  
  
"LOOK MISTER! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE ON, BUT LOOKING AT YOU MAKES ME WANT TO BARF!" Misao looked at him determinedly (gosh i do not know how to spell...). But all angry feelings seemed to dissappear once she saw the sick smile creep across his face.  
  
"Little koneko..I believe you forgot all too soon that I have the upperhand in this situation." The taxi driver suddenly lunged for her skirt, destroying the zipper that held it together. Misao's skirt was down to her mid thighs when she was afraid...for that one time..she was so afraid.  
  
Everything seemed to be spinning, as she got dizzier and dizzier. She finally snapped out of it when a sudden movement from the door seemed to cause her to fall onto the ground.  
  
"Misao!" Aoshi yelled when he saw her fall onto the ground. He hoped that nothing had happened to her when he saw that her skirt was almost falling to her knees...  
  
Misao was practically half conscious when Aoshi dragged away from the car and into a standing up position. With her arm around his shoulders he supported her all the way from the cab to his BMW. (sorry. not really big on cars)  
  
Opening the passenger door with his spare arm he slid Misao in and closed the door.  
  
The gentleness he handled Misao with was gone. His green grey eyes held a fire that was never seen before.  
  
Aoshi ran-walked over to the cab. Miraculously, the taxi driver had not driven away, too shocked at the actions of the unknown man.  
  
Aoshi went to the driver's door and knocked on the glass window. When the cab driver fearlessly opened the door he was welcomed with the welcoming commitee alright.  
  
Welcoming Commitee of FIVE FINGERS IN A FIST!  
  
Luckily, Aoshi wasn't those rich people that just sat around all day, he worked out. Thanks to that, that one punch had knocked the cab driver out.  
  
Aoshi whipped out his cellphone and called the authorities. "yes. Attempted Rape. Sakura Lane.." The conversation ended there.  
  
When Aoshi made it into the car, he was surprised. The feisty employee that he knew..wasn't there. Misao was shivering from cold and fear. Her eyes were full of tears, most of them meeting their mark on her jacket.  
  
Tear stains adorned her white jacket.  
  
"Misao..I'm sorry." Aoshi reached over to comfort her. For the second time this night, he was surprised.  
  
She slapped his hand away and leaned even closer to the window.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Misao yelled at him as tears flowed down her face.  
  
Aoshi realized in what traumatized state she was in and just quietly started the car, revved up the engine and drove off just as the sun began to rise.  
  
They were on the road..not another vehicle for miles. Aoshi looked over to his guest. Misao still had trails of tears going down her face, but now she was asleep with her head against the window.  
  
A huge mansion loomed up from the shadows. They had made it to the Shinomori Estate.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Aoshi stepped onto the driveway. When he went around to look at his employee, she looked so content..yet disturbed. She mumbled nothings to herself.  
  
He gently carried her out of the car and closed the car door with a foot. Aoshi walked to the front door of his "house" and patiently waited for his butler Norman to come answer. (hahahhaaha. From Big O)  
  
A groggy looking old man in his pajamas came to answer the door. Apparently "Master" Aoshi had awaken him. (DUR! ITS LIKE 4 IN THE MORNING!)  
  
"Master Aoshi! Good Heavens! Where were you?" Then his eyes wandered down to the small figure his master held in his hands.  
  
Norman raised his eyebrow at the small beauty in his master's arms.  
  
"Ugh. Don't get any ideas Norman." Aoshi couldn't help but giving one of his gentler looks to his butler.  
  
He carried her in, past Norman and up the stairs to one of the lavishly furnished rooms, his mother's.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
He placed her on top of dark blue silk sheets that sharply contrasted with her pale skin. Aoshi was just about ready to leave when his eyes fell across her form.  
  
Starting from her feet, his eyes traveled upward towards her face. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, his green grey orbs lingered in a few spots as well. ^_____~ (muhahahahahahahahahahahaha~)  
  
Eyes stopped on her face. There were still tear trails running down her face. Otherwise, she was undoubtly beautiful.  
  
Her small face had delicately placed eyes, nose, and mouth. The eyes, were the windows to her feelings. ( I know corny. Deal.) Any person could see how she was feeling by looking at her eyes.  
  
Even though the bluish green of her eyes didn't show, the long, delicate black lashed fell lightly on her cheeks, slightly flushed from all the commotion today.  
  
Her nose was not too short, not too long. It was cute, kind of like a button nose. ^__^ Aoshi's roaming eyes finally came to rest on her rosebud lips. They were red and glistening. And my gosh, Aoshi had just gotten the urge to kiss her.  
  
'Get a grip on yourself!' He mentally screamed to himself, but her red lips..they were distracting. It was the sudden heave of breath from Misao that made him reason with himself.  
  
'She's not awake. A little peck won't hurt.' His conscience seemed to convince him and so..he slowly lowered himself to her lips.  
  
Each second passing by took him closer and closer to his target. Closer and closer..  
  
He was probably an inch away from kissing her when, Norman quietly knocked on the door.  
  
"Master Aoshi. Master Aoshi? Please go to sleep. I'll get Suki to get her changed into comfortable clothes." Aoshi looked back at the angel sleeping beside him.  
  
Reluctantly, he got up and walked out of the door to his room. He slightly chuckled as he said ," Good morning Norman."  
  
Realizing what he did, Aoshi quickly shut the door and got dressed into sweat pants and nothing else. (HELL YES!)  
  
Lying in his bed, he kept asking himself. 'Makimachi Misao. You're awaking too many feelings inside of me. That's not good..not good at all.' Aoshi quickly fell into a deep slumber.  
  
________________________________________  
  
"Ugh...Er..What time is it?" Misao rolled around on the bed. To her surprised, the sheets were a hell of a lot better than her regular ones and the bed seemed a lot bigger.  
  
Opening up her eyes, she saw another woman in the room, sitting on the couch, but asleep. The room was decorated in shades of blue. From what seemed like velvet curtains, to light blue cloth chairs, this sure as HELL was not her room.  
  
"FUCK...." Misao sat up, startling the lady in a blue and pink uniform on the couch. The lady smiled at her and walked over to open the massive curtains.  
  
Misao squinted at the sudden stream of light flowing into the bed room. "Morning Misao-san. You are currently the guest of Shinomori Aoshi."  
  
Misao heard her boss's name and did a faceplant right into the big bed with REALLY SOFT BLANKETS AND...'AGH! Stop that!' Misao forced herself to think of the reason that she was at her boss's house.  
  
All happenings from the night before rushed into her mind at one time. The lecherous man that almost raped her, the club, the dancing, the hateful words...and Aoshi saving her. Her eyes widened in realization. 'He saved me...'  
  
"Miss! Where is ice- I mean Aoshi-san?" MIsao hastened out of the strange bed and went to the door.  
  
"The room down the hall to the left Misao-san." Suki smiled at the adorable girl and went to tidy up the bed.  
  
Misao bowed and thanked her as she went out of the room. As she went down the hall she yelled out, " And its just Misao!" Suki chuckled at the genki girl that her master had managed to find.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"Ao-" Misao walked in to find Aoshi still in his king-sized bed, sleeping like a little baby. Misao's eyes wandered across his exposed BARE (*drool*) chest. Light breathing carrying his chest up and down. Misao's fingers itched to feel the broad expanse of skin, to caress it...  
  
"You going to just stare at me all morning?" Aoshi got up and yawned, stretching his arms upward. Misao's expression turned not-so-nice at that comment.  
  
'Still the ice block bastard...' Misao growled at him and rolled her eyes. She walked out of the room with her back to Aoshi. "See ya bastard. I need to go back to my apartment."  
  
"Wait Misao!" Misao whirled around to face Aoshi. He scratched his head as he asked her. "Would you like to stay for breakfast?"  
  
Despite the events the night before, she found herself smiling all too soon. She gave him a genuine smile as she answered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's all you get. ^__^ No seriously. Don't hit me! I have testing..so peace out people! Ja~  
  
~Sofa-chan 


End file.
